They Don't Mention It
by OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Itachi is near-incontinent due to his illness. Kisame helps. Contains ageplay, omorashi, and the diapering of a teen. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It's good that Kisame is so understanding, Itachi thinks. The shark is always willing to stop so Itachi can relieve his aching bladder, never mentions the sheets in the washer or the plastic cover on the younger Akatsuki members mattress, and doesn't tell anyone about the boys (many) accidents on missions. Once, Itachi slept in Kisame's bed because he was injured, and woke up to find that he'd soiled himself and his partners sheets, but Kisame was surprisingly gentle about it. He sent Itachi to take a shower, changed the sheets, flipped the mattress, and they never spoke of it again. After that, however, Itachi bought a package of adult diapers to wear at night. He still refused to wear protection during the day, saying that his accidents are so infrequent he didn't need them. This isn't exactly true-the teen wets almost every day, and he can barely hold it for an hour. His illness has severely weakened his bladder, and he has trouble controlling it at all. Although he doesn't show it, Itachi likes allowing Kisame to care for him, but only a little. The shark often asks if he needs the toilet, or tells him to use the restroom when he feels that Itachi's waited too long. Sometimes he reminds the boy to go before bed.

Once, when Itachi was bedridden, he threw up on himself. The Uchiha stared down at the mess he'd made, then called out for Kisame. His partner was so kind about it, helping him into the bathroom and washing him off, then softly asking if he needed a change. Itachi looked at the wall and nodded shamefully. Kisame changed him quickly, then took him into his room and tucked him under the covers while he changed the boys sheets. They never talk about these incidents, nor do they mention the nights when Itachi runs into Kisame's room with tears streaming down his face, sobbing that he's sorry, whimpering his little brother's name. He throws himself into the sharks arms, trembling, and Kisame holds him until he calms down. No, they don't talk about these things, but they both acknowledge them, and they both know that they've fallen into a sort of father-son relationship. And of course they'll never tell each other, but Itachi likes being treated like a child, and Kisame likes treating him like a child. It's a strange little arrangement, but they don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to write a little more about this, mostly because Mii said it would be better if it was longer. Originally the authors note was longer, but my laptop is being an ###.

Kisame blinks in surprise and looks down at the teenager pulling on his sleeve. A knowing smirk crosses his face when he notices the way Itachi fidgets and squirms around. "Do you need something, 'Tachi?" The younger frowns at the nickname. "I...will you...ah..." Itachi becomes fascinated with a nearby tree. "…I'm wet..." Kisame raises an eyebrow, still smirking. "I don't know what you mean by that...could you be more specific?" A blush crosses the Uchihas face, though Kisame knows for a fact that if anyone else tried this, Itachi would already have activated his Sharingan. He has to lean in to hear the boys whispered confession. "...couldn't hold it anymore...I w-wet my... diaper..." "Do you need me to change you?" After several seconds, Itachi nods tersely. Kisame takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom (thank goodness they're at a hotel-it's incredibly awkward when Itachi needs to be changed on a mission. At least he'll wear protection now.) and turns away as the accident-prone teenager removes his clothes. It's kind of pointless to do so, considering that he's about to see the Uchiha's privates, but it still seems like the right thing to do.

The younger male shivers as Kisame wipes him clean with a cold cloth, blushing furiously, one arm over his eyes. This reminds him uncomfortably of before he murdered his clan, when his mother was the one to change his diapers (Itachi's always had continence issues) and Sasuke teases him lightheartedly. Itachi remembers the day his little brother first found out-he was twelve and Sasuke was six. They had gone for a walk, and the older Uchiha had completely soaked himself, but was unwilling to go back home and change. His brother was having so much fun, after all. He wasn't expecting another accident, but that's exactly what happened. "Oni-chan is peeing his pants!" Sasuke said delightedly. Itachi looked down to find that the diaper, only able to hold so much, had leaked...and of course his brother had to notice immediately. His face crumpled, and Sasuke picked up on this as well. "No, don't cry!" The child patted his brothers hand in the most adorable way possible. "It's okay, oni-chan. Accidents happen, so let's go home and get you cleaned up, kay?" (This was exactly what their mother had told Sasuke a week previously, when he messed himself at the store, minus the "oni-chan".) As they walked home, Sasuke sweetly asked Itachi why he couldn't hold it-weren't big kids supposed to do that? This forced Itachi to awkwardly explain the concept of incontinence to a six-year-old. "So...you're not potty-trained?" Sasuke said when he was finished. Itachi sighed. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

A/N: I might write more later, if anyone wants me to. I'm planning to start a Gaara fic, though, so this is the last chapter unless people want more of my lame story :p


	3. Chapter 3

Why did Deidara have to come with them? Alright, yes, this mission requires his so-called art, but still, Itachi can think of at least fifty people he'd rather be with right now. He refuses to admit that this is his own fault-he flatly refused to wear diapers today, for fear of the bomber noticing. Now he's paying for that decision, his weak bladder throbbing after only an hour, and they haven't even found their target yet. Kisame is glancing at him every five seconds, worried about the boy, because he knows full well that Itachi will hold it until he physically can't (granted, that's two hours at most, if he hasn't had much to drink and his illness isn't acting up) and end up hurting his muscles...and weakening his bladder even more. They stop walking for a moment, and Kisame notices that Itachi is squirming in place, doing a little "potty dance" as he squeezes his thighs together. It's obvious that Itachi will humiliate himself if he holds it for much longer, so Kisame grabs the boys upper arm and mutters to Deidara that they'll be right back. Fortunately, the blond doesn't ask any questions.

The shark leads his young partner to a tree where Deidara can't see them, and starts to undo his Akatsuki robes for him-but Itachi wraps them around himself tighter and steps back. "I don't need any help, but thank you." Kisame narrows his eyes. "Tell me the truth. Did you already have an accident?" There's a long pause, and finally Itachi nods before lowering his head in shame. With a sigh, Kisame starts to remove the robes, noticing the faint odor of urine as he does so, and kindly ignoring the stain on Itachi's pants. "Alright, 'Tachi. Hurry up and go before you...well. Don't worry, I won't look." True to his word, Kisame turns his back, tuning out the sound of liquid hitting a tree and Itachi moaning softly. After several moments, he whispers that he's finished and goes to redress himself, but Kisame stops him. "No need for you to wear wet, itchy clothes. Is your robe wet at all?" "No, I wasn't wearing it at the time...it happened when I was just about to use the toilet before the mission, but I was too late and then we had to leave and-" "Shh." Itachi stares at his feet, cheeks as red as the tomatoes his little brother used to eat constantly. Slowly, trying not to make the teens humiliation any more acute, Kisame wipes the dried urine off Itachi's legs and then wraps his robes around him, shoving the wet clothes behind a rock. When they emerge from the woods, Deidara doesn't question what they were doing, but he does glare at them both, while checking to make sure that his robes hide the diaper he's wearing.

A/N: I hope that didn't suck too much... ^/^ And, yes, Deidara is wearing diapers in this fic, and I'll probably expand on that a bit in the next chapter. Also, thanks to PureInsanity39-your reviews made me day!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter deals with Deidara's past, but this being an AB/DL story, I'm mostly going to focus on the diapers. And thanks again to PureInsanity39 for reviewing-I'm glad someone likes my story! :3

"I don't care anyway, un." Muttered a young blond-haired boy sitting by himself on the playground. Seven-year-old Deidara was watching his former friends enviously, trying to convince himself that he was perfectly fine by himself. They were just stupid bullies! And anyway, he could play with Kurotsuchi later-not now, because they had different recess periods. The little boy hummed as he made a rudimentary sculpture out of dirt, forcing himself to focus solely on his task. Unfortunately, he was so immersed in what he was doing that he didn't notice his ex-friends walking towards him. "Hey, baby!" Deidara looked up quickly, glaring at them furiously. "I'm not a baby, un! Or a girl!" This last part was added because older kids often teased Deidara for his long blond hair, blue eyes, and feminine facial features. Up until yesterday, his friends had defended him while he hid behind them-the boy was incredibly shy, in sharp contrast to the person he would one day become. But yesterday, everything changed.

The bad thing happened during circle time, when Deidara was sitting between Kyo and Saki, his best friends. They were always nice to him, even when he cried. In fact, Kyo and Saki were so nice that Deidara sometimes considered telling them his secret-he still had to wear diapers. When he asked Mommy why he couldn't use the potty like all the other kids his age, she said that Deidara was something called "incontinent", whatever that meant. As it turned out, he didn't have to wonder about telling his friends anyway, because the diaper leaked during circle time. Deidara was so enthralled by the story being read to the class that he didn't even notice his bladder releasing and soaking his diaper. Unfortunately, this was the fourth time he'd used the diaper that day, and it really couldn't hold that much. Deidara didn't realize what had happened until the story was over and he stood up, revealing that the seat of his pants were soaked through, as was the spot of carpet he'd been sitting on. Saki noticed first, and she was quick to point it out to the whole class. Everyone began to laugh...even his friends. Deidara's eyes welled with tears, and he began to sob hysterically. The teacher picked him up and carried him to the coat room, where she helped him clean up and put a fresh diaper on. Later that day, at lunch, Deidara ran to the table he always sat at with his friends, only to be shoved back by Kyo. "Leave us alone!" "B-but-" Kyo pushed Deidara again, and this time he fell down, causing his shirt to ride up slightly. Both Kyo and Saki saw the diapers waistband, and immediately yelled "BABY!" Deidara choked back a sob and ran away, wondering why his friends were being so mean to him.

Now, on the playground, Kyo and Saki grinned down at the fragile child, their expressions mocking. "Does baby Dei need his diapy changed?" "Aww, do you need a bottle?" "Someone looks cranky! Time for a nap!" "Look, he's crying!" Even after recess, the day seemed to drag on forever, and Deidara threw himself into his mother's arms the moment he got home. She rubbed his shaking back, murmuring "it's okay, everything's fine, it'll be alright" in his ear. When he finally stopped crying, Deidara crawled out of her lap and headed towards his bedroom, but his mother grabbed his arm before he could escape. "Now, you aren't going to cry like that and then try to pretend nothing's wrong."

Even after twelve years, Deidara still blushed when he thought about that day. It wasn't long after that he gained an appreciation for art, and shortly after that, found a way to fuse chakra with clay to make it explode. He was distant from that day forward, however, and refused to make emotional connections with anyone. After he betrayed his village, Deidara flat-out killed anyone who made fun of his incontinence, and tried his hardest to make sure the other Akatsuki members never found out. Ironically, he had no clue that Itachi Uchiha, of all people, had the exact same problem. At least, not yet.


End file.
